I Need You To Love Me
by lilyevans103
Summary: Song by Barlow Girl. Please review! My newest one-shot!


**I Need You To Love Me: A Lily/James story**

**A/N: **Hi Everyone! I have a list of potential Lily/James song fic songs. This is my first one. The song is **I need you to love me **by** BARLOWGIRL. **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS PARENTS!! They belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy, Love lily.

Seventeen year old Lily Evans stared across the History of Magic class room at James Potter. She sighed sadly. Until this year she had hated James because he annoyed the HELL out of her. This year, however, he had not cursed, jinxed, hexed anyone, or asked Lily out. Not once. James had deprived Lily of any reason to hate him. So instead she had grown to love him. The moment he gave up on her, she fell for him. Can you say irony?

Lily watched James stretch and ruffle his already messy hair. Lily was itching to ruffle his hair herself. But she couldn't. No, she had blown her chance with him, she knew that now. She had had him chasing her for six years and had not speared him a thought. Now, she rarely thought of anything else. Lily watched his laugh softly at something his best friend, Sirius Black, had said. Lily sighed; she loved his laugh, his voice, his everything. The bell to end class rang and Lily jumped.

Lily's table partner and one of her best friends Alice Stevens laughed. She handed Lily her binder and said "You were to busy staring at James to take notes. Borrow mine, they're good. Give them back Monday. I love you, have a good weekend." Alice kissed Lily's head and left the classroom. Lily sighed, thankful it was Friday and that this was her last class. Being a seventh year, she only had half days on Fridays. Lily started down to the Great Hall for lunch when she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"What the…SEVERUS! What do you want?" Lily said looking coldly at her ex best friend Severus Snape. "I…I wanted to say…that… I'm sorry…" Severus stuttered looking at his feet. Lily sighed "We've been through this, have we not, Sev?" Severus looked up at Lily "But… you never said…" He started but Lily cut him off "I DON'T forgive you Sev! What you said and did was unforgivable! Goodbye, Severus." Lily walked out of the classroom and into a confused looking James Potter. "Lily, what?" But Lily kept walking, ignoring James.

James followed her down to the Great Hall. Lily sat between Alice and her other best friend Frank Longbottom with James across from her. Lily ate as quickly as she could and left the hall. She walked out onto the grounds and flopped down on her stomach under a tree near the lake. Lily pulled her bag towards her and pulled out her homework. She worked until she felt someone flop beside her. Lily glanced over and felt her stomach flip-flop. James lay besides her watching her.

_**Why? Why are you still here with me?  
Didn't you see what I've done?  
In my shame I want to run,  
And hide myself.  
Yeah, but it's here I see the truth,  
I don't deserve you.**_

But I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart  
from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me

"Lily are you alright?" James asked as he watched her turn back to her work. "Yes, James, why?" Lily said forcing herself not to look at him. "You seemed upset when you left Snape. Now you look about to cry. What's wrong, Lily?" James asked forcing Lily to look at him. "Being stupid…" Lily muttered closing her eyes as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Lily Evans, you are many things, but stupid is NOT one of them. Now, please, tell me what is wrong." James said wiping Lily's tears away.

Lily sighed and said "I miss him. He was my best friend for eight years. I miss him. He treated me HORRIBLY, but I miss him. I am pathetic!" Lily started to cry earnestly. James sat up and pulled Lily to him, hugging her. James stroked Lily's hair and whispered comforting things to her. Lily cried into James shoulder. When she had no more tears she back away and looked at the ground embarrassed. "The show is over, James. Leave me alone!" Lily said pulling away from James and turning back to her work. The minute she said it she regretted it. She needed someone in the world. Alice and Frank loved her, but they were occupied with each other most of the time.

"No, I won't leave you, Lily. Not in the state you are in." James took Lily's hand and pulled her gently back to him. Lily let out a quiet groan as James hugged her tightly. "Why are you doing this, James?" Lily asked quietly as James held her. "Because I love you, Lily…" James whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

_**I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing you away from me.  
I just never saw how you  
Could cherish me.**_

Cause you're a God who has all things,  
And still you want me.

And I need you to love me,  
And I, I won't keep my heart  
from you this time.  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Yeah, ye-ea-eah 

"You love me?" Lily asked looking up at James. "Yes, why else would I have asked you out for six years and not give up?" James asked looking down at Lily. "But… I…I thought you gave up…on me…" Lily said quietly looking back at the ground. James laughed loudly. Lily smiled and let out a weak laugh. "Lily, I could NEVER give up on you…I tried, lord knows I tried. But it never worked. I love YOU Lily Evans. No one else, only you. I just wish I had not been such a git to you. I might have had a chance…" James said quietly.

_**Your love makes me forget what I have been.  
Your love makes me see who I really am.  
Your love makes me forget what  
I have been, oh-oh.  
**_

"Maybe you still do have a chance." Lily whispered turning around in James's arms. James glanced quickly down at Lily's lips then back up to her eyes. "What do you…" Lily leaned up and kissed James. James pulled Lily closer still to him and she put her arms around his neck and he kissed her back softly. Lily deepened the kiss and bit James's bottom lip softly. James instantly opened his mouth and ran his hands through Lily's waist length red hair.

Lily let out a soft moan as she pulled away for air, her arms still around James's neck. James kissed Lily's neck longingly and Lily whispered "James…" James kissed his way back up to Lily's mouth and kissed her hungrily. Lily kissed him back and pulled away a bit too soon for James's liking. James lay back on the grass with Lily sitting on his stomach. "I love you, James." Lily said as she ran her hands through his hair. "I love you, Lily." James said pulling Lily down to kiss him.

_**And I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to love me, ye-ea-eah!  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can,  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need you to love me, yeah  
I need you to...  
oh oh oh oh eo  
oh oh oh oh eo **_

_**oh oh oh oh eo **_

_**oh oh oh oh eo **_

_**Love me, love me, yah**_

**A/n: **Review!!


End file.
